


Los chicos

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [337]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Caretaking, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Retirement, rr, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Fernando est de retour en Espagne, Sergio ne va pas le lâcher.
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: FootballShot [337]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Los chicos

Los chicos

  
Nando est triste, sa carrière a fini d'une étrange manière parce qu'il était loin de tous ses amis, mais ça lui a permis de se reposer et de réfléchir sur sa vie passée et sa vie future. Il a passé toute sa carrière à rechercher une certaine victoire, comme des coupes ou des médailles, mais ce n'était que loin du prestige qu'il avait compris que la seule victoire qu'il souhaiterait avoir maintenant était Sergio. Son ami. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, même en tant que rivaux entre Atletico et Real, avec l'équipe nationale d'Espagne ils avaient tout gagné. Il a peut qu'avec la retraite il ne puisse jamais réussir à profiter de Sese. Nando est retourné à Madrid, il n'est plus là pour soutenir telle ou telle équipe, même si Sergio l'emmène de temps en temps regarder quelques matches au Bernabeu ou ailleurs.

  
''Sese, pourquoi tu m'emmènes partout comme ça ?'' Nando finit par lui demander après un autre match

''Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'enfermes chez toi Nando, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à la retraite que tu ne dois rien faire.''

''Sese, je sais me gérer.''

''Bien sûr, mais heureusement que je suis là pour t'amener voir quelques matches sympathiques.''

''J'ai une télé Sergio.''

''Moi aussi Fernando, mais je sais sortir de chez moi.''

''Je ne suis pas asociable non plus.''

''Je sais, mais je veux que tu restes près de moi, d'accord ?'' Nando ne peut qu'aquiecser, parce que Sese va insister sinon, certaines choses n'ont pas changé avec le temps...

  
Fin


End file.
